


Fandoms: A Common Enemy

by Signless



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Homestuck, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signless/pseuds/Signless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the universes combine into one in this thriller. It starts with conspiring in Time and Space and in the wizarding world and expands elsewhere, hopefully our heroes will survive to tell the tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: A Fixed Point in Time

Prologue: A Fixed Point in Time

A man, or seemingly a man in a tweed jacket and a bow tie walked curtly across a graveyard. A few steps away from him was a young man with greasy black hair, it looked as though it hadn’t been washed in a week. The Bow tied fellow could understand why, that young man’s best friend and his wife had just died. Their young son had survived, however. But it was not a cause for celebration just yet, the young man, who happened to be the godfather to the young child was just informed that he was not to take care of the child. 

“Well, Sirius Black.” said the Bow Tied Fellow, cheerfully.

The greasy haired man spun around to look at the Bow tied fellow, and he lit up just a little, As though he had been given hope.

“Doctor! Thank goodness, I had all but given up hope! He gestured to the graves. “You can fix this right, it’s not too late-“

The Bow tied Doctor cut him off “Sirius, I would like to bring them back, but I’m sorry to tell you it’s a fixed point in time. If you would like, I could take you aboard the TARDIS to see him once more, but you must not tell him of his future.”

Sirius looked at the Doctor with a morose look in his eye. “No, Doctor. I’m afraid not. I don’t think I could for only a short period, I would much rather be completely without him, or have him for a lifetime.”

The Doctor nodded. “I understand” He turned to the gravestones and bowed his head in respect. “Lilly and James Potter, you were brilliant. There was no doubt that you were cool, and the legacy your son will leave, will be cooler.” He turned to leave.

Sirius looked towards him and said “I will hear from you again right?” 

The Doctor turned back, for only a moment and replied “Should your world require my help…” 

Sirius nodded and headed home. It was getting late, and the Ministry would be after him soon.

Elsewhere: A man with a flat nose and red slits for eyes spoke to a strange creature and a rasping voice that spoke in third person. Strife was not far ahead. 


	2. Why the Sudden Attack?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes in the World of pokemon have met the Doctor now. However, he looks different. What's going on in their world?

The Eleven year old, which we have mentioned in the prologue is currently riding his fiery dragon known as a Charizard across the oceans, there were people he had to meet, and due to the uncouth appearance of the rippling water, he better hurry up, because that didn’t look normal. He arrived at a home, but this was a home that belongs to his rival. A young man named Blue. As expected, his oversized turtle with cannons in its shell, known in this world as a Blastoise has treading water in the lake nearby. Blue was probably inside. As he got off his Charizard he glanced at the lake, a mysterious blue box had appeared nearby. The boy called his Charizard back into the pokéball he corresponds with and calls home and knocked on the door. A voice inside called “Enter” The young man did so. He walked into the living room and there was blue, sat in his chair, a serious look in his face, and a man in a blue suit, with hair spiked in the front and a long trench coat that went down to his calves. Blue turned to regard the young fellow and said “Red, as much as I would love to battle, this guy, he calls himself the Doctor has just told me that Pokémon that don’t belong to anyone are attacking and fighting themselves and humans.”

The Doctor himself looked grim. “I knew something was wrong when there was a crack between this universe and mine. I came to have a look, it seems as though they’re being controlled by something. Something I’m unfamiliar with.” 

Red, who up until that point had not said a word turned to Blue and said “Perhaps the villains we faced are not as quelled as we thought...” 

Blue regarded this and pondered “maybe we should call the others. Let them know what’s happening and check out in their regions”

Red nodded in approval. “I’ll check on Mewtwo. If anyone wants power, they’ll be after him”

Blue gave Red a thumbs-up as he picked up his phone and as he dialed said “Green and I will take care of the birds. Yellow should find Mew.” 

The Doctor interjected “Stop! If I thought you could handle this on your own I would have left it. Perhaps there’s something more. Something we haven’t seen yet.”

Red turned around and faced the Doctor “Like what?” he said.

“Tell me where I can find these villains you and your friends have previously conquered.”

Red hesitated, wondering if he could trust this man in the blue suit, but gave in and told the Doctor the Information. The Doctor thanked Red for the information and Blue for his time, and left. His coat flapping in the wind as he left. Following this was a sound of an engine of sorts, not one Red or Blue had heard before, but they felt it was an engine. The sound filled them with hope. Red left and he checked the lake and the blue box was gone. He stared at the spot it was before calling out his Charizard, mounted it and flew away towards Cerulean Cave. The hiding Spot of Mewtwo. 

Yellow was walking through the Ilex forest, searching for a time traveler Pokémon, that is, if it were in this time at all. When her phone rang, she picked it up and a familiar voice was on the other end. 

“Yellow, you’re probably busy, but there’s a bigger matter I can assure you is much more important than your quest to befriend every Pokémon.”

“Well, if it isn’t Blue.” She said in response. “What can I do for you?”

“You’ve met Mew before, haven’t you?”

“Yes, I have, why is this of concern to you?”

“Red and I ask if you could go and check on Mew. There’s something wrong, and I’m about to head out with Green to see the three legendary birds. Red is out checking on Mewtwo. Just do me a favour and find Mew for me.”

Yellow sighed and said “Okay, Blue, I’ll check on Mew.”

Yellow hung up and called her three headed bird known as a Dodrio.

“Okay, Dodrio, to Viridian Forest!”

As Dodrio sped off, a time traveling Pokémon flew out from behind a tree with red irises. It flew back to an underground base made of stainless steel. Inside, a test was being run. A Charmander was in a test chamber. A steel tube flew down and covered it, next thing that happened, it seemed robotized. Everything about it was robotic; it’s cry, the empty eyes, the clunking form of its walk. It clunked over to a humanoid made of a kind of metal and placed a claw over its chest. 

Elsewhere, a young man sat in his room, accompanied by a friend. This friend had grey skin, black hair and a black sweater with a grey symbol on it. This young man was telling jokes and the grey skinned friend sounded rather grumpy.


	3. The Gods Return In Their Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All 20 of the heroes who braved the SBURB/SGRUB game meet The Doctor and the two lads at 221B. It seems that they will also be joining the fray.

A young man stands in his bedroom, but he’s not alone. He’s got a friend. This friend was rolling his eyes grumpily as this young man clad in a white shirt was telling god awful jokes from online on his computer. The young man received a message. It was very cryptic. 

“Your world is in danger. Again. Gather your friends and rendezvous. My friend will approach you in a wondrous device. Do not be alarmed.

-SH & JW”

The young man lost his bucktooth grin and beckoned his friend to read the message. This young man, I can know identify as John Egbert sent messages to his friends, and the grumpy grey skinned humanoid, now identified as Karkat Vantas, troll from Alternia sent messages to all eleven of his friends. 

John, after he finished the messages, turned to Karkat and said “We have Jane’s healing powers to thank for our friends to be alive, but I think it’s time for us to go back to our powers.”

Karkat tilted his head and sighed “John, I hope for your sake you’re right, because if you’re not, I will strangle you with your own intestines.”

John chuckled at that remark “Same old Karkat...” as he put on his blue clothing and large hood.

Karkat put on his brown body suit “I never get used to this outfit…”

They had agreed to meet at the girl known as Rose’s house, and with their powers, they all flew to New York, to Rose’s mansion and all of John’s eight friends and Karkat’s eleven and Vriska, who was being extraordinarily lazy that night had just put her orange suit and flew slightly trailing behind Karkat and John. They were the last to arrive. Rose’s mansion was enough to hold them all, temporarily, at least. John, Karkat, and Vriska were the last to arrive. As John landed Rose handed the three of them their weapons from within the storage unit she has downstairs. As John took the hammer he ran to atop the long staircase and he called out to all 20 of the heroes below in all the glory, weapons at the ready, a stench rose which was Equius Zahhak anticipating something in his own way. John explained the situation. 

“Earlier, I got a message from a mysterious person online. He went by SH and JW, and he told me to gather all of the people I could count on, more or less. And, as you can see, I’ve done just that. He said in a later message that wherever we meet, he would meet us, or at least, his friend would. So I can only count that he would show-“

John was cut off as the sound of an engine filled with hope filled the mansion and a blue box appeared out of thin air, when it had fully materialized the door opened and three men stepped out, one wearing a leather jacket, the other in a trench coat and wavy black hair, and the last in a red shirt and jacket with short blond hair. 

“Hello!” Said the leather clad fellow “I’m the Doctor, and this is Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, We are here to ask for your help.”

A blond haired boy up front with aviator’s shades stood up from his cross-legged position and said “Our help? What for?”

Sherlock inspected the blond inquisitively. “Which one of the 20 heroes would you be?”

The blond stared back, not moving a muscle “Dave Strider, I guess you could call me the Knight of Time if you want to get technical.”

The leather-clad Doctor took a look at his watch and said “Well, ladies and gents, if you would please step into this box so we can get to business. There is an increasing crack in time and it’s expanding from your world to ours. I believe that you may have fought someone with an overwhelming power of time, am I right?”

The troll with Rams horns and the troll with blue and red glasses exchanged glances before speaking up. “Yes, we did.” He said, lisping slightly as he shifted his glasses “Lord English, also Lord of Time as his final form. I think he went by Caliborn before taking that alias.” 

The Doctor nodded “Right, this ‘Lord English’ has gone mucking about, so if you lot think you destroyed him, you’re dead wrong. Now step inside my TARDIS and-

Vriska interjected with “Your what?”

The Doctor rolled his eyes and replied “Time and Relative Dimension in Space. The TARDIS. My spaceship. Also a time machine. Now get in so we can get going and stop not only our worlds, but everyone else’s.

The trolls and the kids shifted nervously before a girl with round spectacles and long black hair piped up, holding her rifle “How will we all fit in that thing?”

The blond John raised a hand as if to get her attention and said “I think you better see for yourself. Trust me; we’ll all get in, with room to run.”

The adolescences below gave each other nervous looks and began to walk, single file into the box. The Troll with a strange looking rifle and a scarf who was last to enter turned towards the Doctor with a glare in his eye and said “Explain the science used to make this.”

The Doctor looked at him a little surprised and said “I’m surprised you went to science, most say magic…”

“Magic isn’t real” Responded the troll. The Doctor got a closer look 

“What strange fins you have. It seems as if you and that troll over there with the trident are the only ones with them…”

“We are known as sea-dwellers, and we’re the highest blooded ones in the bunch”

The Doctor widened his eyes interestedly “Fascinating! Do tell me more.”

John Watson cleared his throat “Perhaps now’s not the time, Doctor”

The Doctor swiveled around and nodded towards John. “Yes, you’re right.” He waded through the massive crowd of teenage trolls and kids and got to the control panel of the wonderful machine. “Hold on to your knickers!” He shouted as he pressed a button on the panel and the it seemed as though the whole world was shaking as the TARDIS passed through time and space.

All the meanwhile; A large scaly green character conspired with a man with thin facial hair and a sharp suit. The sharp suited fellow smirked and shook hands with the green figure. Not intimidated in the slightest. The Reptilian creature found that respectable and allowed for the deal to be made. All that was left to do was to check in on the other members of this alliance.

This time; all the people who wronged them would be gone.


	4. Of Magic, Logic and Time Machines.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor only wanted a peaceful day of showing his wizarding friends around town, but the TARDIS had other plans for them, now they're involved in this mess and it looks as though trouble will be starting soon.

As the three instances of the TARDIS wizzed through time and space, it’d been a while since the bowtied version of the Doctor had visited Sirius Black. Seeing as now, everytime since they last met, Sirius was either in Azkaban Prison, or he was hiding and the TARDIS’s engines would attract attention. So, he waited until Harry and all of his friends had grown up. 

“Right,” He said as he pulled the lever and went spinning through time “Let’s pay a visit to the legendary Harry Potter” 

It was a bumpy ride through the vortex and with a sudder, he arrived just outside the House of Harry Potter. He hopped out, and walked somewhat excitedly towards the Potter house and knocked. Their kids should be at school. Probably. The Chosen One himself answered and asked “How can I help you?” 

The Doctor stuck out his hand and slightly stuttered as he said “Harry Potter, the boy who lived. I’ve been waiting for a good opportunity to come and see you. May I step inside?” 

Harry shook and smiled pleasantly and he called back into the house “Ginny, Ron, everyone? Mind if I bring in a guest?” 

Harry smiled and gestured inwards and the Doctor stepped in, looking around curiously 

“Nice place you have here, Mr. Potter…”

“Thank you” He said, leading the Doctor into the sitting room “What’s your name, by the way”

“The Doctor” he replied “Just the Doctor” 

Harry opened the door into the sitting room and led the Doctor inside, in the room were five other individuals who were about Harry’s age. The Doctor clapped and counted them all off by memory. He had followed their legacy, after all. 

The red headed man waved hello and the Doctor smiled pleasantly. A conversation about current events came up. The Doctor had a grand idea. He decided to take them all aboard the TARDIS, for a small holiday. As he stood and gestured them all towards the TARDIS, and the red headed man slipped as he stepped inside and looked around in shock. The Doctor helped him up and spread his arms wide as he showed them around. As he finally closed the door, the TARDIS finally took off and without anyone piloting it, took off towards another location in London. 221B, Baker Street, the Home of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. 

“What on Earth are we doing here?” Asked the Doctor inquisitively. He opened the door and stepped outside. With nothing else to do, he knocked on the door of the duo three times.

A short man with blond hair answered “Hello, um, can you come back later, this is a bad time…”

The Doctor didn’t take no for an answer and burst through the door, beckoning his travel buddies come with him, and before he knew it, he was face to face with over 20 adolescents, each wearing fancy garb and brandishing weapons. The Doctor took a step back and a leather clad man stepped out from the kitchen in a rather surly fashion. 

“Are you two aware that you’ve got a head in your fridge?” He asked, looking at the wavy haired man in a trenchcoat.

“Yes.” He replied “I’m inspecting it”

As the Doctor waded through the crowd, the leather clad man looked over towards the tweed dressed Doctor and strut over. Shaking a little and he grasped him by the shoulders.

“What in god’s name are you doing here?” He exclaimed.

“I don’t know, he said, instantly recognizing his former self. “All I know is that I was going to show my friends around the world and the TARDIS took me here.”

The Leather Doctor shook his head and muttered as Harry stepped forth.

“What’s going on?”

The Tweed Doctor swiveled around, waving his hands about as he spoke. “Mr. Potter and friends, I am very sorry for the trouble, but I’ll get you back as soon as I can, but for now it looks as though I’ve gotten you into trouble.”

Ron Weasley chimed in “Not as if it’s the first time trouble’s found us….”

The Doctor smiled “Excellent, then you have experience!”

The Doctor sat everyone down, including the teens and grey skinned weirdoes in the apartment and had Sherlock and the leather Doctor explain what was happening. 

“In short,” said Sherlock “There is something far beyond our control and it spanned along to even the universe of these teenagers.” gesturing to the gaggle. “Whatever your TARDIS did he clearly called for all of you to be here too. Now, as much as I know you dislike violence and killing, I don’t believe you have much choice when I say it will be necessary.”

The tweed Doctor, who was silent until that point nodded and sighed “Yes, I think you’re right. However, can we not let it get a hold of us?” 

Sherlock spread his hands “I’ll allow it” as the short blond man in the back of the room rolled his eyes.

There was a stone angel outside the building waiting for them….


	5. A Surprise in Cerulean Cave!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red arrives at Cerulean cave to consult his friend. What news?

Red arrived in Cerulean City, called back his Charizard, and immediately rode his Poliwrath straight for Cerulean Cave. This was no time for festivities, so no saying hello to Misty. This wasn’t the first time that Red had been in Cerulean Cave, so he knew exactly where to go, and after an hour, he reached Mewtwo’s chamber. There he was, laying, covered in bumps and bruises and shivering. Red immediately ran to his side, and was blown backwards by a sudden onslaught of psychic energy. 

“Mewtwo!” Red cried “It’s me, Red!”

“Fool, you should not come here, you only meet your own demise.” Mewtwo stood and revealed that his eyes, every bit of both of his eyes were glowing red. Red then knew that this wasn’t the peaceful Pokemon he knew, but a danger and a threat. Mewtwo was not playing around. Red, with a final burst of energy grabbed his pokeballs and released his pokemon, he demanded that they all run. Run fast, and run far. Every one, Poliwrath, Charizard, Pikachu, Snorlax, Venusaur, and Umbreon, and they all, after a pleading look at their master being psychically tortured, ran. They left cerulean cave with Snorlax, Charizard and Poliwrath carrying them over to the city. What happened to red, we have no idea, but whatever threat there is, is growing.


	6. Back in Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Angels strike Sherlock and John Watson. It's up to our heroic teens, and the Doctor save them.

The Doctor walked outside and froze. He turned around at the crowd of wizards, witches, high-functioning sociopaths, bloggers and adolescents and said 

“Everyone, if you would please direct your attention to the angel behind me.” He said as Sherlock had his eye on it as he spoke. “Now,” the Doctor said, cautiously “Everyone, as we are a big crowd, I think we will be safe for the most part, however if we could all direct our attention to the angel, and try not to all blink at once.”

The teens, at this point, new not to question anymore, seeing as most had a headache already and Karkat was swearing up a storm. They all led walked, single file into the TARDIS and the Harry Potter posse followed, however Sherlock and John Watson had their eyes on the angel. The Doctor looked inside the TARDIS for a headcount and in the split second that he did, John Watson and Sherlock Holmes both blinked at the same time. Unfortunately for them, in the split second that they did, the Angel rushed forwards. Faster than anyone could believe, and grabbed the two, sending them back through time. When the Doctor looked back, he cursed and said “I warned them! I honestly thought I found some intelligent humans!”

As the passengers within became confused the Doctor rushed to the controls and put his head in his hands. “There’s no way to find them now.” He said, remorsefully.

Aradia, the ram-horned troll stepped forward. “Um, not quite…” She said with an attempt at a cheery smile

At this, the Doctor looked at her. “What do you mean?”

Aradia gestured towards Dave. “Well, you see, Dave and I are time heroes. One of us may be able to find them!” She said, smiling.

The Doctor held her by the shoulders. “Are you sure?” She nodded. “Fantastic!” Said the Doctor, now smiling. 

As Aradia and Dave focused, zooming in and out of the times, Aradia suddenly gasped and said excitedly “December 14th, 1883!” Then she frowned. “Whatever that means…” 

The Doctor was already at work, pulling levers and pushing buttons on the TARDIS, and it was off, flying towards a building in the Victorian era

Sherlock and John were running, there was an army of metallic men marching after them, repeating “All units will be submitted to upgrading. You will be assimilated.”

Sherlock began to analyze these men, but he could not come up with anything. To which John quickly shouted “Sherlock, now’s not the time! Run, goddamn it!”

They ran and they ran, but they ran into a dead end. They turned and faced these men, Sherlock usually carried a gun; but this time, he was empty handed, at the Doctor’s request. The army grabbed the duo and held them tightly, arms at their sides and marched off. Luckily for the two; The TARDIS materialized in front of the amassment of metallic men. The Door opened and a smiling face popped out. The face of the Doctor spoke with his familiar northern accent. “Hello!” he waved. “I was just wondering if you could let my friends go so we could get back to business?” 

The metallic men stood, seemingly analyzing the Doctor and finally spoke in a monotone voice with no emotion “You have been identified as the Doctor. You will not show violence. You will be deleted.”

The Doctor lost his smile and closed the door. After five minutes the doors opened, and the Doctor spoke back with a grimace. “As much as I don’t want to do this, I’m afraid there is no other option. How many are you, again?” 

“Five hundred.” Replied the man in the lead.

“Right.” Said the Doctor, all form of seriousness in his voice. “You, the Cybermen have declared war on the Doctor and his companions, and as we should now by now, that is a serious offence.” 

Twenty teens flew out, brandishing their weapons and flashing their bolts of energy, or other forms of power and began taking them down. One by one. 

Each of them, with the exception of Tavros, took down ten of the Cybermen, each having another’s back. 

John was blowing them into the sword of Dave, who created multiple copies of himself and stormed them. Rose fired bolts of energy from her wand. Jade shrunk the men and stepped on them as she saw fit. Dirk fired a strange purple lightning from his hands to eviscerate them. Roxy materialized an M-16 and fired rapidly into the mass, carelessly, narrowly missing Jane, who stabbed one after the other with her fork, and bashing them brainless with the spoon form. Jake, run expertly through, firing his dual pistols into the mass, careful not to hit any allies. Karkat ran through, slicing away with his sickle, pulling Terezi out of trouble and when a Cyberman prepared to delete him, Terezi stabbed it in the back. Aradia and Sollux flew above the crowd, the two using the psychic powers to throw them about. Tavros fought alone, and had a look of regret, as he charged, lance forward. Nepeta and Equius fought close together, in close quarters combat and Equius smashed one into pieces, but he was left in the open as a Cyberman took aim, Nepeta leaped over Equius’ back and sliced the Cyberman to pieces. Kanaya ran through, glowing and with her Chainsaw revving, she too, not afraid to cause damage. Vriska had rolled her dice, and it granted her, the sword of Mindfang. She ran through with a crazed look in the eye and she slashed and stabbed, narrowly missing Gamzee as he lazily walked through, smacking the heads off cybermen as he waded through. Eridan and Feferi hardly left each other, Feferi got close to the Cybermen and stabbed with her Trident and Eridan shot Ahab’s Crosshair’s when she was in danger. When Eridan too, was in danger, she jumped back to save him. Within minutes, the area was clear; Sherlock and John were safe and sound. The second TARDIS materialized and the tweed Doctor stepped out

“You had to go and run off while I was in the toilet didn’t you?”


End file.
